Four Times Beautiful, One Time Gorgeous
by leapoffaith-13
Summary: The four times Aaron Hotchner told his wife she was beautiful. The one time Aaron Hotchner told his wife she was was gorgeous.


A/N: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters here. I want to, tried to and I still don't. Not giving up hope though.

A/N1: Reviews are accepted, always, good or bad. No flames though.

5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x

 **The First Time:**

He watched, stoically, as she curled inward on her silver Jimmy Choo heels, her arms stretched out. The sleeveless blue dress she wore spun in time with her movements, showing off tanned legs before she stopped, looking at him with a brilliant smile.

Her blonde hair was half tied back with the curls bouncing off her neck. The lights from the dance floor at the HayMarket Hotel's ballroom in downtown Washington, D.C., bounced so lightly off her head. She came into his embrace as they started their one-two-one-two dance step again.

"What?" she questioned "is there something in my teeth?" She asked tilting her head with a curious smile, happiness making those specks of blue in her eyes of her sparkle. He dressed in an exquisite black tuxedo, just grinned back, as they walked back to their table of eight friends.

"You're beautiful, Mrs. Jareau-Hotchner," he whispered into her ear. She blushed, before running her thumb over the white band on Aaron's left ring finger, and broke the hold sitting down entering the table conversation.

5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x

 **Five Ducks in A Row**

He saw her coming toward him, from her office to his, files in hand, curious to what put a smile on her face. She greeted him by handing him the files.

"We've got a case, Agent Hotchner." She sighed. Pulling her into his arms, they came around her waist, holding her close. He inhaled her shampoo scent before looking through the top file. "Local," she deadpanned. "You free for lunch for the briefing thought?"

"I'll give Rossi my current consult file and we can go." He gives her a slight wink, before shoving her out the door, gently.

"Ready?" She pops out of her office at the same time he comes from Dave's, and he helps her with her coat.

At the diner around the corner from the Hoover building at Quantico, they talk about Henry and Jack and possibly having another little Jareau-Hotchner around. The way she glows, her eyes sparkling and the smile, he guessed it. A small 'o' forms around his lips.

"I got the call this morning," she tells him. Sliding out of the booth and heading for the door.

"You're beautiful, Mrs. Jareau-Hotchner," he whispered into her ear as he caught up to her. Lacing their fingers together, they walked back to the office. A chaste kiss in the elevator to the third floor made her blush before they broke their hands apart for the _keeping professional at work_ rule. As the door opened, she ran her thumb over the white band on Aaron's left ring finger, and sighed contently.

5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x

 **Adulting Rocks (Mature)**

Aaron breathes heavily as he lifts his head to look down at his pregnant wife keeping him body from touching their comforter. Her eyes are deep blue with ardor, her lips engorged from their kisses. Her manicured fingers run down his bare back before he leans back in, kissing the space where her breasts separate.

"Aaron," she moans his name in ecstasy, her eyes rolling back, her hips arching up into his. She slides a hand into his hair, pulling him ever so slightly away and bringing their lips together.

Her taut legs tighten around him landing on his toned ass. He kisses her as she gasps into his mouth, capturing them, making sure the sleeping boys in the next rooms don't hear her.

He rolls them over so she was now riding him, hovering over him like an angel. Her nails make marks and before he groans, she leans forward, her hair flowing around them like a shade as she takes his kiss.

As she rolls over onto her back, she grabs his hand clasping them together. "You're beautiful, Mrs. Jareau-Hotchner," he whispers before kissing him senseless. She runs her thumb over the white band on Aaron's left ring finger before breaking the kiss, their hands and heading for the bathroom to get cleaned up.

5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x

 **SHJW**

"Push." The doctor counts to ten. Aaron is by the side of his sweaty, in pain, ferocious wife. She mutters curses under her breath before getting the command to push again.

"Congratulations mom, dad, we've got a baby girl." The guy in white at the foot of the bed announces quickly showing Aaron and JJ their miracle. The wails cause the couple to laugh. A nurse brings the swaddled-in-pink baby over after her quick checkup and bath.

"Sandra." Aaron announces as they lay the baby in moms arms.

"Hayleigh," Jen looks at him for assurance.

He hears a gurgling sound and looks down only to be struck dumb at the sight of Sandra Hayleigh Jareau-Hotchner. She is carefully speaking to the bundle in her arms, rocking the blonde haired, fair skinned bundle. A hand peeks from the blanket and Jen lets it curl around her index finger before she places a kiss to the small knuckles.

A knock at the door brings in the two boys from previous relationships to see their half-sister.

"Jackattack, H, meet your sister, Sandra," Jen lightly moves the baby toward them as the boys' eyes grow wide as saucers. They can see the baby has steel eyes and a whispers of blonde locks.

"She's really tiny," Henry whispered to Jack, who giggled and nodded.

"You were that size too once," Aaron responded. The boys looked in awe at the baby who was now dozing off.

"Can I hold him?" Jack finally piped up. Aaron nodded, shifting to get behind his 10 year old son. Jen giggles, gently transferring the baby over to him. Before he got the baby in a secure grip, Aaron leaned into help him. With Henry to his side, and Aaron behind him, Jack walks the baby over to the carrier where she sleeps. At the loss of human contact and motion, the baby's eyes open before they flutter back to sleep.

"Isn't she cute?" Jack questions Henry, who gives a toothy grin. Another gurgle from the baby in the carrier and the boys attention is on her.

"Thanks for looking after her, boys," the nurses tells them, effectively dismissing them back into the hallway where their Uncle David and Aunt Erin Strauss Rossi were standing.

The nurses tells them she's going to take her to get properly weighed and ten-carded and the baby would be back in a jiffy to be fed.

"You're beautiful, Mrs. Jareau-Hotchner," Aaron whispered into her ear. Nodding tiredly, she absentmindedly grabbed for his hand. He kissed her palm, telling her she did him so proud, and she padded her thumb over Aaron's ring finger, smiling at the touch of the white gold band beneath it.

5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x5x

 **And The Time He Told Her She was Gorgeous**

It was the year 2022, and little Jack Hotchner wasn't so little anymore. It was his senior prom. Getting into his beat-up 2010 Jeep Wrangler, he drives to Mia Rossi's house to pick up the junior cheerleading captain.

"Uncle David," Jack greets the waiting father. "Aunt Erin."

"Jack Hotchner," they say in unison before leading him into the house. Henry, Sandie, Aaron and JJ filter in behind Jack from their 2018 Honda C-RV. Aaron and Dave shake hands, Jen and Erin hug and before you know it, Sandra's in Erin's lap as 'Auntie E' is telling her a cute little fairytale.

"Jackattack," Mia exclaims as she comes down the stairs in her pale blue empire waist, one shoulder, floor length prom dress. She hugs her mom, who is holding Sandra, and David wants to internally growl at Jack is who is staring, eyes wide, mouth open at the 16 year old.

"You're beautiful, Miss Rossi," he finally forms words and hands her the bouquet of wild flowers from the florist. Jen takes the boutonniere that comes with the bouquet and shows Mia how to pin it on Jack's white coat lapel.

After twenty minutes of pictures, Jack leads Sandra out to the car, and the four adults and two children wave them off. Once back inside, the Rossi Mansion in east Fairfax, Erin and Dave offer to take Sandra and Henry for the evening.

"As collateral," Dave winks at Jen. "Until the kids come back. Jack can bring them home."

"Sure," Aaron, the astute profiler he is, picks up on the gesture and walks with his wife back to their car on the street outside the home. Erin and Dave, Sandra and Henry watch the pair from the large bay window in the Rossi home. Sandra giggles as her parents join hands on the sidewalk.

Aaron opens her car door for her, ever so chivalrous. Jen runs the pad of her thumb over the white band of the ring on Aaron's left hand. He kissed her chastely before shutting the door. As they drive off, the sunlight filtering in the car windows, Aaron looks over at Jen's silhouette and smiles. He must sense her nervousness at letting Jack go and be the man they raised him to be, because when she turns to look at him, he has no qualms in saying: "You're gorgeous, Mrs. Jareau-Hotchner."


End file.
